monsters
by cristina rosales
Summary: careers aren't born, they're made / or cato and clove and the walls they built. {free verse}


**title:** monster

 **summary:** careers aren't born. they're made / clato free verse

 **a/n** : this is my second free verse, and i'm not too sure about this one. it jumps around a lot, but i hope you enjoy!

 **extra:** for my dear bellicose blue, you wanted this and i probably botched it up. thanks for letting me steal a tiny bit of your skills!

* * *

-:-

 _careers_ aren't  b o r n

they're **m a d e**

children who exchanged

 _childhood_ for

 **training** ,

a _promising future_ for

a **promise of glory** ,

 _frilly dresses_ and _worn pants_ for

steel-toed boots and sweat-soaked gear,

 **l i f e**

for

 **d-e-a-t-h.**

children _stripped_ of their  innocence,

stripped of their hope _&_ _peace_ _&_ **love** ,

and _refilled_ with  hate& _rage_ & **sadism**.

-:-

 _careers_ _ **aren't**_ _born_ ,

 _no_ , they're _carved_ from marble and gold,

 _dipped_ in iron and _adorned_ with gems,

 _filled_ with  poison& _anger_ & _ **death**_ ,

until there is _no more human_ ,

only a **monster** incapable of _loving_

[ or that's what everyone thought ]

-:-

because there's _always_ a  flaw in the /system/

{ _especially_ with  humans and their silly **love** }

and that _ **flaw_** was  cato _& clove,_

 _careers_ who **loved**

despite the _world &districts&capitol&games._

-:-

 **clove** , the goddess _bellona,_ with her

 _sharpsharp_ knives and _sardonic_ smile.

her kills outnumbered her _fingers and toes._

because she was a **career** ,

a **m-o-n-s-t-e-r.**

.

 **cato,** the god _mars_ , with his

deadly sword and deadlier words,

[ that both _cut_ through  hearts and ended _lives_ ]

would rather **burn** down the _whole world_

than tell a s _ingle sou_ l his weakness,

because he was a **career** ,

a **m-o-n-s-t-e-r.**

* * *

but true **monsters** don't

share secrets in the dark and

 _hold_ _hands_ when prying  eyes were gone.

 **monsters** don't

 _kiss_ like  tomorrow won't come

or _curl_ into each other like a  completed puzzle.

 **monsters** don't

wish _silently_ in the night that

they could _both_ live.

 **monsters** don't

 _tear_ down their  walls just

to _let someone in_.

 **monsters** don't

 _hope_ to create a  bright future,

[ they're supposed **die** for destroying a  broken world ]

.

 _true_ **monsters**

{ _true_ **careers** }

don't _kneel_ next to their  partner

when _death_ is knocking.

 _true_ **monsters**

don't _beg_ them to stay for

their _"bright future"_

and _"happily ever after."_

 _true_ **monsters**

don't _cry_ themselves to sleep

 _only_ to _dream_ of her.

.

 _true_ **monsters**

{ _true_ **careers** }

don't die with a _smile_ ,

and _embrace_ failure&death because

she's finally besides _him_.

* * *

 **c-l-o-v-e** , the dead _mortal_ _,_ with her

 _weakweak_ heart and  wrecked _destroyed_ walls.

her _tears_ & _hopes_ & _dreams_ outnumbered her _fingers and toes._

because she was **human** ,

a **s-a-c-r-i-f-i-c-e** **.**

.

 **c a t o,** the insane _lover_ , with his

damaged soul and soft gaze,

[ that both _destroyed_ the monster and  saved _boy_ ]

and he'd rather **burn** down the _whole world_

than kill the small knife girl, his /weakness/,

because he was **human** ,

a **l o v e** **r.**

* * *

 **children** are  born of _dust &clay&playfulness,_

 **careers** are  carved from _gold &iron&hate_,

and _**humans**_

{ _flawed_ loving _complex_ _humans_ }

are shaped from _memories &love&_ _eachother_ _._

-:-

 **children** will be treasured,

 **monsters** never forgotten,

 **heroes** always commemorated.

but **sacrifices** and **lovers**

will not be remembered for _themselves_

but why the fell and _who they became_.

.

a **child** can _grow_ into a **career** ,

a **human** _molded_ into a **hero** ,

a **lover** _forced_ into a **monster** ,

and a **monster** _turned_ into a **sacrifice**.

-:-

 **careers** aren't  b o r n,

they're _made_.

and they can be _destroyed_

 **{ s-a-v-e-d }**

by a single emotion,

a _single word_.

 **l o v e**

* * *

 **yeah that's it, please drop a review to tell me what you thought of this!**


End file.
